Juvia quiere hacer a Gray sama Feliz
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Algo raro le pasa a Juvia, algo tan raro que afecta a todos en el gremio. Aunque todos intentan ayudar, nadie logra sacarla de ese extraña situación, un momento… ni siquiera Gray? Malos entendidos…nuevamente


Juvia quiere hacer a Gray sama Feliz.

Algo raro le pasa a Juvia, algo tan raro que afecta a todos en el gremio. Aunque todos intentan ayudar, nadie logra sacarla de ese extraña situación, un momento… ni siquiera Gray? Malos entendidos…nuevamente

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero eso es obvio, no? Es de Mashima Sensei, escribo este fic solo porque me gusta el gruvia XD y me encanta crear escenarios gruviescos, siempre son malos entendidos en mis fics, no es gracioso?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_ O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

Había algo raro en el gremio, algo muy raro en un rincón del gremio, apenas había abierto la puerta lo pudo sentir, decidió preguntar a su amiga que estaba sentadas en una mesa cercana, Levy leía un libro, mejor dicho lo intentaba ya que ella también estaba algo extrañada y miraba disimuladamente hacia ese punto del gremio en cuestión.

- Levy chan… hola, sabes que le sucede a Juvia? – Lucy miraba a la maga de agua preocupada, ya que el aura que la envolvía cambiaba drásticamente cada 10 segundos de una felicidad extrema a frustración y luego a enojo para pasar a nerviosismo e iniciar de nuevo, nadie sabía que le ocurría a Loxar y en parte nadie quería saberlo, cambiaba demasiado rápido de emoción y estaba murmurando algo inentendible, nadie en el gremio quería involucrarse con lo que sea que la maga de agua tuviera en la cabeza, ya que lo único que tenía en la cabeza tenía que ver con cierto mago de Hielo que en ese instante no estaba en la ciudad por un trabajo, quizás él era la única persona que podría acercarse a ella y calmarla sin que lo considerara un rival de amor o algo raro.

- Buenos dias Lu-chan, pues… nadie sabe - respondió bajando el libro para mirar a Juvia directamente – ha estado así toda la mañana, incluso Laki le preguntó, pero no dijo nada… creo que ni siquiera la escucho, crees que le pase algo malo? – preguntó ahora la maga de escritura.

- de seguro tiene que ver con ya sabes quién

- pero es la primera vez que la veo tan… rara, más de lo normal - eso era verdad, Juvia era "especial" su capacidad de imaginación era sobrehumana, y ni que decir con su obsesión compulsiva, pero nunca habían visto a la maga de agua tan alterada. Decidieron no hablar más del asunto al final de seguro no era más que algo temporal y mañana ella estaría mejor, o eso querían pensar ambas amigas.

Al día siguiente la actitud de Juvia había cambiado a un absolutamente peor, ambas amigas se miraban algo preocupadas. Ahora la maga de agua cambiaba su estado de ánimo cada 3 segundos y también habían nuevas emociones que mostraba, ya no solo era frustración, felicidad, enojo y nerviosismo, ahora habían irá, resignación y tristeza… que demostraba inundando el gremio. El piso del gremio estaba mojado a causa de los constantes ataques de tristeza de Loxar, ahora incluso Cana había intentado hablar con ella además de Mira y Lisanna, pero simplemente Juvia no respondía, su mente estaba tan centrada en el pensamiento que tenía a tal grado que técnicamente había creado una barrera mental que bloqueaba a la gente de su alrededor.

- Tenemos que hacer algo urgente, esto ya es demasiado – Cana había reunido a todos los miembros femeninos presentes en el gremio, las miraba seriamente y luego miraba a Juvia – nunca la he visto así, no sé qué problema tiene pero definitivamente necesita ayuda, estoy preocupada… yo… yo…- todas miraban a Alberona asombradas, Cana definitivamente era una muy buena amiga – Yo no puedo beber tranquilamente en un gremio inundado! Que carajos le pasa!? – y era una ebria empedernida también.

- Esto es serio chicas, es algo demasiado serio… algo sucedió, algo que nunca he visto en mi vida – Lisanna ahora hablaba con un semblante azul del miedo, todas las chicas ahora le prestaban atención, estaban extrañadas – hace un momentos, Mira-nee y yo intentamos hablar con Juvia… pero… pero… - tomo aire para seguir hablando – como no nos hacía caso, Mira nee… uso, uso…su - todas tragaron en seco, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Bizca y Wendy al mismo tiempo – uso la mirada de demonio para que reaccionara! – todas se sorprendieron, de seguro algo había sucedido, puesto que nadie, definitivamente nadie podía ser indiferente a esa mirada que te indica que hay algo peor que la muerte si no le haces caso… - pero…pero…

- …me ignoro…- una Mirajane deprimida y abatida hablaba ahora, mejor dicho susurraba, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas hasta que estallo en llanto abrazando a su hermana menor.

- Para que llegue a tal grado de negación, algo demasiado malo le está pasando a Juvia! – Bizca ahora hablaba.

- Necesitamos un plan… necesitamos medidas extremas! – Lucy indicó.

- Pobre Juvia san – incluso Wendy estaba asombrada por este extraño comportamiento.

- Que sucede? Acaso alguna cañería se rompió? No me digan que fueron los dos idiotas de siempre los que inundaron el gremio– Y como si Mavis la hubiese mandado para arreglar este asunto, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail había llegado por fin, Erza Scarlett estaba allí para, seguramente, arreglar la situación.

- Erza! – todas las chicas no perdieron tiempo y cuando terminaron de relatar todo lo que había ocurrido estos dos días, ella parecía analizarlo detenidamente.

- Ya veo…realmente es algo poco usual, por cierto alguien intentó mencionarle a Gray? – y todavía se preguntaba porque nadie lo había intentado? Era Juvia por Mavis! Y si cuando no estaba alterada odiaba a Lucy por respirar el mismo aire que el mago de hielo, no querían ni imaginarse que haría ahora, que estaba alterada, si alguien lo nombraba. Erza comprendió al ver el rostro de todas – ahora yo me encargo – diciendo esto decidió acercarse a la maga de agua y sentarse frente a ella. Las demás magas no la perdieron de vista para ver si funcionaba, pero obviamente funcionaría, no? - Juvia, estas bien? – Preguntó primero, pero Juvia seguía cambiando de semblante a cada instante y seguía murmurando algo raro – Juvia, estoy algo preocupada por ti – ahora la tomó de las manos, pero Juvia no reaccionó, miraba hacia donde ella estaba a veces y luego su mirada se dirigía hacia el techo u hacia otro lado, como pensando algo para cambiar de temperamento, seguía murmurando números, sus dedos se movían como calculando y luego se ponía triste, lloraba por un segundo para luego recordar algo y ponerse sumamente feliz, luego volvía a calcular y se enojaba, para luego pasar a calmarse, de pronto se ponía nerviosa porque algo no le cuadraba y luego un aura oscura la envolvía y arañaba la mesa…y nuevamente se ponía triste. Erza la miraba muy nerviosa, de pronto intentó hacerle caso a su propio plan – a Gray no le gustaría verte así, porque no me dices que pasa?, si es algo sobre Gray…

Por un segundo Juvia había reaccionado, la miro dudosa pero luego volvió a murmurar algo y se puso triste, demasiado triste… tan triste, que estaba inundando el gremio. Por Mavis, ni algo que tenía que ver con Gray estaba funcionando, es más, parecía que lo había empeorado.

Erza ahora la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco – Juvia! Reacciona! – pero nada, seguía sumida en sus extraños y perturbadores pensamientos llorando a mares – Juvia maldita sea reacciona! – ahora sacudió fuertemente a la maga de agua varias veces, pero no reacciono, seguía igual, una vena empezó a notarse en la cabeza de Scarlett – Reacciona de una buena vez o si no! – y la sacudió con tanta violencia que parecía que la iba a matar, así que todas las chicas se apresuraron para evitar que Erza matara a su amiga. Incluso ahora mareada por la sacudida más fuerte de Erza, Juvia seguía llorando y murmurando aquello que nadie entendía – Déjenme! No ven que quiero ayudarla!? – ahora la pelirroja estaba cabreada, pero todas las chicas la estaban sujetando, ya que obviamente iba a matarla si se acercaba.

- porque no traen a Gray? – una dulce voz se escuchó, una muy tierna e inocente voz – Mami por que no traen a Gray? Juvia nunca discute con él y siempre le hace caso – ahora Aska estaba sentada en faldas de su mami indicando aquello y ya algo más calmada Erza decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana con el resto de los miembros femeninos de Fairy Tail.

- Lo siento cariño, Gray se fue a un trabajo y no sabemos cuándo llegará, así que es imposible que el venga ahora – Bizca le explico tranquilamente la situación a su pequeña hija que había visto todo con su papá desde lejos.

- Conociendo a Juvia ella habría olvidado sus problemas si Gray estuviera aquí – Cana estaba ahora intentando beber tranquilamente, claro sobre la mesa, porque ahora el gremio tenia medio metro de agua.

- Solo queda esperarlo… es lo único que la distraería de lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza – Lucy no hallaba otra solución.

- Como amiga suya me siento frustrada, di lo mejor de mí y no puedo ayudarla, soy la peor de las amigas… - todas miraban a Erza algo nerviosas, como si un intento de homicidio fuera a ayudarla… incluso había cambiado su armadura a la de purgatorio hacia unos instantes.

Extrañamente Mirajane no estaba ahí, parecía buscar algo en unas cajas detrás del mostrador.

- Hagan algo! El agua arruina mi comida! – Incluso Natsu quien había estado ocupado batallando con los miembros masculinos del gremio estaba enojado con la actitud de Juvia, los carbones que estaban deliciosamente en su punto, ahora estaban mojados a causa de la tristeza de Juvia.

- Y tu intentaste hacer algo? – pregunto Lucy no muy convencida sentada sobre una mesa del gremio al igual que las demás.

- Si todos intentamos hablarle! e incluso intenté que parara pero…- recordó cómo se había encabronado tanto por lo de sus deliciosos carbones que se los había lanzado con furia, pero habían pasado a través de ella…

- el pescado que atrape se escapó nadando en el agua del gremio – un Happy triste ahora también hablaba.

- Solo le haría caso a Gray san… pero él no está aquí – incluso Wendy se había dado por vencida.

- Traigamos a Gray entonces – una Mirajane muy segura de si hablo.

- Mira nee… pero Gray no está aquí, y dudo que incluso quiera venir si le decimos sobre esta situación – Lisanna miraba extrañada a su hermana, pero de pronto vio lo que su hermana traía en una caja. Siempre recogían algunas cosas que los miembros del gremio perdían en las batallas que siempre se daban y se los devolvían al día siguiente, pero había algo que todo el tiempo se perdía en el gremio…– esa no es la ropa de Gray? – preguntó Lisanna. Nunca podían devolvérsela todo el tiempo, siempre esperaban a que perdiera la ropa de la semana para dársela al final…quizás…

- Ahora tengo un plan bien pensado, hagamos que Gray venga, gracias por la idea Aska - y diciendo esto, desapareció en la bodega para luego salir con la gabardina y uno de los tantos pantalones de Gray , convirtiéndose en él y también imitando su voz, Mirajane dijo algo – está será mi venganza… - todas estaban nerviosas.

- Solo quería vengarse porque sus ojos de demonio no funcionaron verdad? – preguntó Levy a una Lisanna decepcionada.

- Como no se me ocurrio!... si me hubiese disfrazado de Gray me hubiese hecho caso! – todas se imaginaban a Erza "disfrazada de Gray", lo dicho por la pelirroja no cuadraba, era bizarro.

Ahora todas prestaban atención a Mirajane y su actuación, se acercó lentamente tomó aire y puso sus manos en los bolsillos para luego hablar – que diablos te pasa? – Todas se sorprendieron, la dulce Mira había entrado muy bien en el papel del malhumorado Gray – esto parece un rio, para de una buena vez – silencio, absoluto silencio. La maga de agua se dio la vuelta para ver a su idolatrado mago de Hielo parado frente a ella.

- Gr…Gray sama – por fin! Después de dos días había salido de ese extraño trance, todos en el gremio estaban expectantes por lo que diría la maga de agua, pero aunque parecía que se había tranquilizado y ya no lloraba, no parecía que estuviese de buen humor como era habitual al ver al mago de hielo ahí, ya que ahora estaba mirando al piso - Gray sama… Juvia no sabe qué hacer… perdóneme! – sin previo aviso y estallando en llanto se fue corriendo por las calles de Magnolia.

El silencio se hizo presente, esto era demasiado extraño, demasiado.

- Tenemos que ir por ella! – ahora Erza hablaba hacia las demás miembros del gremio – lo que sea que le esté pasando será peor ahora… podría inundar la ciudad, por ende, la pastelería! Encuentrenla!- todas comenzaron a revisar la ciudad, no por la pastelería de Erza, pero si por preocupación. No había rastro de la maga de agua, hasta que una de ellas la halló, Mira había pensado en los miles de lugares a los que quizás hubiese escapado, y se le ocurrió que para estar sola, había un lugar en especial que ella escogería… cerca del río.

Y Allí se hallaba, llorando ya más tranquilamente, pero sumamente triste, si se acercaba como Mirajane no la escucharía y escaparía, pero si lo hacía como Gray quizás se quedaría paralizada por un segundo y huiría … entonces, decidio acercase como Gray, pero en el momento adecuado le revelaría que no era él y que podía confiar en ella… era quizás, el único modo de saber el problema que la afectaba.

- Juvia – habló suavemente imitando a Gray, ya no bruscamente como antes – estás bien?

Ahora la peliazul miraba a la imagen de Gray algo más calmada pero realmente triste, de pronto Juvia agarro una de las mangas de la gabardina, fue un tímido gesto, pero para Mirajane esto era un signo de que ya estaba más calmada – Gray sama… sobre mañana Juvia no sabe qué hacer… será el primer..… es decir Juvia y Gray sama… Juvia no sabe, Juvia no está segura, así que Juvia no sabe qué hacer mañana… para Juvia es importante, pero… - de pronto se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos, bueno, a la imagen de Gray… un sonrojo fuerte apareció en su rostro, y evitó mirar a "Gray " al rostro y continúo hablando - quizás para Gray sama no signifique mucho y no lo considere muy importante, pero mañana es… importante… para Juvia es demasiado importante, Juvia no quiere decepcionarlo, además usted le dijo a Juvia que mañana… bueno y aunque Juvia no sabe qué hacer, no va a decepcionarlo, mañana Juvia quiere… quiere hacer a Gray sama feliz…

Mira estaba extrañada, que era mañana!? Tenía que ver con Gray, pero ella no era Gray! No podía seguirle el hilo a la conversación! Que la podía poner tan nerviosa? Hacer algo con Gray mañana? Ademas parecía que Gray se lo había pedido? se le había olvidado completamente el plan de decirle que no era Gray y se encontraba analizando las palabras de la maga de agua, Juvia "no sabía qué hacer" el "primer", y además Juvia quería hacer "Feliz a Gray sama" y que se pusiera tan nerviosa como para no estar tan segura a tal grado que no podía mirar a Gray como siem… por Mavis, su mente mal pensada estaba maquinando a mil por hora, no… no podía ser eso, se había enterado de "eso" entre Gray y Juvia, y el primer…eso? , Juvia obviamente no sabía qué hacer, Gray quizás… pero… oh por Mavis! Esto estaba demasiado fuera de lugar! Cuando diablos habían llegado a tal grado en su relación!? Y en primer lugar, como no se había enterado antes!?

- Gray sama… mañana Juvia lo hará feliz… - y sin decir más la maga de agua, ahora sonriendo y más calmada se alejó corriendo.

- E..espera – de pronto su magia desapareció, pero Juvia ya se había marchado , Mira se quedó petrificada ahora de rodillas.

- Que pasó? – Erza estaba ahora corriendo acercándose, pero no había visto casi nada más que a Juvia correr a Fairy Hills más calmada – ya paró de llorar verdad?

- S si.. pero… - no sabía si contarle a la pelirroja aquello o no, no quería que matara a Gray, no aún.

- sucedió algo?

- bueno, algo – suspiró Mirajane aun pensando si debía o no decir algo al respecto.

- Porque estaba actuando tan raro? – preguntó Scarlett

- pues…porque Gray… será muy feliz mañana

- Por que seré feliz? – Gray ahora se hallaba al lado de ambas magas extrañado, había llegado hacia un momento a la ciudad cuando divisó a Erza y a Mira hablando, se acercó sin mucho animo – y por que diablos estás vestida con mi ropa!?

:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s:s:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:s

-No te entiendo nada! – Gray ahora se hallaba en el gremio, mejor dicho en el subsuelo del gremio y estaba sentado en una silla en total oscuridad con una lacrima de luz apuntándole a la cara cegándolo.

- Gray Fullbuster! Como te atreves a negar lo de mañana! – la demonio Mirajane estaba con la lacrima de luz haciendo un interrogatorio al mago de hielo.

- no estoy negando nada! – dijo cansado de esta extraña "bienvenida"- digo que no entiendo!

- Juvia me lo ha contado todo!- respondió Mirajane ahora convertida en el demonio, solo ella y Gray estaban ahí, si alguien más se enteraba Gray, este iba a ser muerto por medio Gremio. Quitarle la inocencia a una chica con la que no se había casado era demasiado perverso! – Gray Fullbuster, más te vale explicarme toda esta… situación!

- Que no se de que diablos estás hablando! Y desatame de una maldita vez!

-Ja!- Ahora la demonio se le acercó mirándolo a los ojos amenazadoramente, y con un susurro con ira comenzó a hablar – me vas a negar Fullbuster, que planeaste el quitarle la…la – mira no sabía como decirlo – la Flor inocente a ella? !EH?

- No se de que carajos hablas!, Flor? No tengo ni una puñetera idea de que va toda esta estúpida cosa y – callo al ver como Mirajane ahora sacaba un látigo y se le acercaba más que enojada – Mira… hey espera, no en serio, en serio de seguro esto es un mal entendido –

-Mal entendido? – grito la peliblanca iracunda a tiempo que su látigo casi llega al rostro del mago de Hielo - me vas a decir que tu no convenciste a Juvia de que perdiera su virginidad contigo?!

-QUE?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

._._._.

- Muy lejos de Ahí, un exceed vestido de rana rosa y que recogía bayas se dio la vuelta al escuchar un sonido?

- Eso… eso pareció un grito del mago de Hielo de Fairy Tail verdad? – preguntó un Lector extrañado.

- Froo piensa lo mismo – respondio su amigo.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_ O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

XDDDD oh… que creen que suceda eh eh?

Muajajaja… muajajajaa XDD, lo siento, mi otro fic estárá con unos problemas porque mi compu murió…y tengo que reescribir todo T_T en fin, deséenme suerte!

Y dejen un REview este fic será corto en el siguiente cap. Se revela todo. XDD


End file.
